Inside The Closet
by Jack meets Eric
Summary: [ONE CHAPTER] After a fight, Rachel locks Jack and Eric inside her closet to solve their differences.


Just because I can't resist – a short story while I'm brainstorming for chapter 5 of Another Wasted Night. *giggle*  
  
*****  
  
TITLE: Inside The Closet  
  
AUTHOR: Magican  
  
RATING: R (slash, explicit sex scenes, language)   
  
SUMMARY: After a fight, Rachel locks Jack and Eric inside her closet to solve their differences.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Disney, I beg you! Sell them to me! Okay? Pretty pretty please? I have saved all my nickels, so if you just let me buy Eric and Jack, I'll be a good girl. Okay? – Silly me. No, I don't own Boy Meets World, have no connection to it whatsoever, don't know the actors or the producers or the writers or the crew…  
  
*****  
  
"And don't come out of there before you two solve this!" With these words, Rachel slammed the door. They heard a key turning in the lock.  
  
It was dark inside the closet. Eric could barely see the outline of the other man standing in front of him, and the expression on his face was completely undistinguishable. They both breathed heavily from the intense fight they had just a moment ago. Neither one of them wanted to speak first. Minutes passed while they just stood there, facing each other.  
  
Finally, it was Eric who broke the tensed silence between them. "Jack, man, look at us… What are we doing?" He took a small step forward.  
  
Jack stayed put. "*We* aren't doing anything - *you* were obviously trying to kill me! I can't help it that Rachel wants me, and not you, do I?" Jack yelled. Then he mumbled something unclear under his breath.  
  
"What did you just say?" Eric's attitude changed from Peacemaker to Fight Club in less than a second. He growled with a deep voice as he pushed Jack backwards.   
  
Jack took a slow, deep breath. "I said, why would she want you anyway?"  
  
"You asshole! *What* did you say?" Eric repeated.  
  
"Well, I mean, it's obvious she always had the hots for *me*, from the beginning really. They way she looks at me, when her hand 'accidentally' brushes against-"  
  
Suddenly, Eric ran into Jack and shoved him up the wall with a loud smack. "NO! SHE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! She doesn't have the RIGHT!"  
  
Jack struggled, trying to loosen up the tight, painful grip Eric had on his upper arms. But Eric's rage had given him an enormous power boost, and he didn't let go. Jack tried to calm him down, speaking in a soft tone.  
  
"What do you mean – right? Eric… let go. This is stupid… Can't we solve this in a reasonable way?"  
  
Eric brought his face close enough to Jack's for him to see the fury twinkling in the other mans' eyes, even in the dark of the closet. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Why should I even bother to talk to you? Huh? You just took away the one chance I had - and now it's gone, forever. I don't see any *reasonable* way of solving that!" He spit the last words into Jack's face.  
  
Jack was so surprised by Eric's words, that he completely forgot about his own anger. "What do you mean, 'one chance'? Eric, man… There are lots of girls out there who are dying to date you! Just yesterday, that girl – what was her name… Jenna? She asked me if you were still 'available', and-"  
  
Eric interrupted Jack, tightening his grip on Jack even more. "You are *really* blind, Jack. It's right in front of you. Can't you see? This isn't about girls – hell, it's not even about Rachel!"  
  
Now Jack was completely confused. "But- if it's not about Rachel, then why…?"  
  
"You took away my one chance, because-" Eric took a deep, shaky breath. "Because you *are* that one chance, Jack. You took away yourself, by going for Rachel." Eric's voice softened and ended in nothing more than a whisper. He let go of his friend and stepped back.  
  
Jack straightened his clothes, trying to create some time to let Eric's words sink in. "S-so, you are saying… What you mean is… You… you…" he stuttered.   
  
"Yes. I love you, Jack," Eric whispered. "But I lost the game, and Rachel has won. Fair deal." He paused. "Look, I shouldn't have attacked you like this. It wasn't reasonable of me to expect that you would actually feel the same… I'm sorry, and I-"  
  
This time, Jack interrupted Eric. He took a slow step towards him and placed one hand in the other man's neck, while brushing his lips against Eric's. Eric closed his eyes and could only think of the rush in his head, chest, stomach…  
  
"I never *went* for Rachel, and I don't want to win this game if that means loosing you," Jack spoke softly against Eric's lips.  
  
"But-but… how? When? Why'd you…" Eric searched for Jack's deep brown eyes in the dark. They twinkled.  
  
"It was never about 'winning' Rachel, or beating you for that matter. It was about seeing that fire, that passion inside of you, doing the crazy things we did to get her attention, to get a touch, a hug, a kiss…"  
  
"A kiss…" Eric echoed, as he moved his gaze almost unwillingly to where Jack's lips should be in the dark. Although he couldn't see them, he knew they were definitely in reach, closer and more real than ever.  
  
He hesitantly reached out an arm and put it around Jack's waist. Jack took his other hand himself and put it round his waist as well, drawing Eric closer to him. He was still breathing a bit deeper than usual from his anger, and the breaths he took only became deeper and faster. His hands glided down Eric's back, lower and lower…  
  
Eric couldn't fight the urge any longer and hungrily covered Jack's mouth with his own. Their lips parted immediately and they kissed like the world was going to end in a minute. It was hard, wild, passionate, and flames of lust started to burn in Eric's abdomen.   
  
All the tension came out at once. And it was all they ever wanted.  
  
Jack started to push into him, forcing him backwards into a set of Rachel's clothes hanging there. They both moaned as Eric's back softly hit the wall, never letting go of each other's lips, tongues entwined. Rachel's clothes around them blocked the last light, but they only needed touch and taste.  
  
Eric's hands wondered down Jack's ass, pulling him ever closer, trying to work his hands inside of the tight jeans. Jack moved his mouth to Eric's neck and kissed a trail down his shoulder, ripping of the cloth with his strong hands.  
  
He started grinding his hips rhythmically into Eric's,   
  
and felt how the other man's erection started to swell against his own. Eric followed the rhythm suit and softly bit Jack is his neck.  
  
While Jack finally had taken the shirt off, Eric had already found the right opening and began to unbutton Jack's jeans. In the mean time, Jack himself threw his own shirt into the dark and moved his hands up Eric's chest, which seemed fairly muscled. He turned Eric's head up again and forced in another long, deep kiss.   
  
When Jack's hands glided downwards again over his chest and then reaching the zipper of his jeans, Eric moaned and bit Jack's lip. With buttons and zippers out of the way, the jeans got off in less than a moment.  
  
The rhythm of their bodies became faster. Eric's hand was the first to disappear in Jack's boxer, hungrily wanting to free his member, feeling it throb. Jack pulled down Eric's boxer as well, and finally their hard, naked bodies entangled, gliding against each other, hot and sweating.   
  
"I… can't… hold…" Eric panted. Jack couldn't even produce an answer, just nodded against the other man's shoulder and grabbed the hard shaft. It took them both less than half a minute to get to the top - biting, kissing, rubbing.  
  
"Jack…" Eric moaned. "E-Eric…" Jack whispered. Then, louder: "Oh, Eric! Go… on! Faster, harder!" They both pumped even harder, and finally reached the exploding orgasm almost in unison. They screamed as they released their load into the other man's hand.  
  
After licking their hands clean and just trying to breathe for a moment, they shared one final long, exhausted kiss, before they started searching for their clothes in the dark. When they heard a rattling sound at the door of the closet, they started to hurry. Both Jack and Eric got dressed *just* in time before Rachel opened the door and peeked in.   
  
"Are you okay in there? We thought we heard someone scream…" She cocked her head, hearing the boys panting. "You're not fighting again, are you?"  
  
"Everything's okay, Rach. Problem solved!" Eric said, holding up a hand against the sudden bright light, smiling at her.  
  
"Good. I knew some together time would do you two good. No, are you ready to come out of that closet?"  
  
"Oh, *yes* we are," Jack chuckled as they walked into the light room. "Yes, we are," Eric repeated with a grin, as he quickly pinched Jack's ass and followed his new hottie into the living room.  
  
END 


End file.
